


Kill It Kill It!

by millygal



Series: SpankedBySpike's BingoCard [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: "EEEEEEEP!".





	Kill It Kill It!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpankedbySpike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/gifts).



> Silliness. spankedbyspike put up a huge list of prompts she'd worked out for herself, and then told us we could play with them if we liked. I picked, "You are not scared of it?" Thanks to jj1564 for the beta (today she is outshining herself AGAIN!) I am rather enjoying the prompt ficcage - can you tell? I also need to tell jj1564 that her comments and overall reviews in her G-Doc replies MAKE MY DAY!!! <3

Dean inhales deeply, allowing the scent of freshly brewed Italian coffee to saturate his senses. Clasping the mug hard enough to hear the ceramic creak, he stumbles towards the library for a much needed sit down. His feet are fucking killing him. “Damn, that was a long night”

Dean wonders idly if he and Sam are **officially** too old for this crap. Yet another all nighter where they both came away with bruises and almost broken bones, slime and goo coating their clothing, and thinks that yes, perhaps they are. Isn’t that bloody depressing?

Dean considers himself good at exactly four things in life: cooking and keeping house - much to Sam’s amusement and shock; making a person feel like they’re the _only_ person in the world; fixing cars, and killing evil things. If he can’t do the latter then he’s basically just a lothario with good housekeeping habits and kick ass mechanical skills.

Taking a big gulp of his still searingly hot coffee, Dean considers what he could do with his time if he weren’t hunting and realises maybe he _could_ open a garage - have Sammy do the books and the online bullshit - when a spine tingling scream cuts across his thoughts. “What the fuck?!”

Running the final few steps into the library Dean’s met with a sight that will keep him chuckling for a very long time, maybe **too** long. “Sammy, what exactly - “

“KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!”

Taking another sip of his coffee before placing it carefully on the table, Dean pulls his phone from his pocket and clicks a photo. “That one’s goin’ in the album, Sam.”

“DEAN! SERIOUSLY! KILL IT!”

Shaking his head and huffing a laugh, Dean finally drags his eyes from Sam who’s balanced precariously on the cushions of the leather couch sitting in the centre of the library, hopping from one foot to the other, pointing and screeching at something on the floor.

Clicking his tongue and chuckling, Dean squints and peers into the corner of the room. “Oh, really? It’s a baby, Sammy.”

Sam growls at Dean then squeaks loudly when the many legged monster moves a millimeter in his direction. “It’s a damned monstrosity of creation. What the fuck was Chuck thinking inventing THOSE?! KILL IT!”

Dean rolls his eyes and leans down, scooping the impressively sized spider into his hand before leering at Sam and making a cupped fist. “Sammy - “

Sam leaps from the couch and runs for the kitchen, throwing a less than scary threat over his shoulder. “Don’t you fucking dare. I swear I’ll - I’ll - I’ll do something evil. Get rid of it.”

Dean snorts, opens his fingers slightly and winks at the furry beast sitting quite calmly in his palm. “You’re not a monster, are you? Poor thing. Let’s get you outside where Gigantor can’t step on you.”

Dean walks passed Sam who’s sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter and eyeing his brother’s hands like they are the devil. “You’re not scared of it? Have you never SEEN Arachnophobia?!”

 

Fin


End file.
